Future changed for the worst
by Mew Mafa
Summary: Episode 45 alternative ending. What if Kisshu had won against the Blue Knight? What if he had taken Ichigo with him? What would have happened to the other mews and the Earth? Read and find out. Warning! Contains things, which should be read only by mature people with a stable physche.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story. A strange one. I don't even remember how I wrote this...**

**Genre: Horror/Tragedy.**

**Warnings: Is very depressing. No romance. You have been warned. Don't like don't read. If you read it, you have to review it too. Enjoy Insanity.  
**

"No!" – screamed Ichigo, wrapping her arms around Kisshu's waist, aiming to stop him from hurting - no – killing her beloved Aoyama-kun. The mad alien pushed her away. "Don't come in my way!" – he roared, not even caring about her anymore. No, his goal was the Blue Knight a.k.a. Aoyama Masaya. Or better: his death. He made an energy-ball appear and let it go into the boy's direction. "DIE, AONOKISHI!" – he screamed.

_***BOOM* **_

The building crashed down. And buried him. Kisshu grinned maniacally: "I won."

Ichigo gasped. "No," – she whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" – she screamed, as tears escaped her beautiful brown eyes. She stood up and started running towards him.

Kisshu looked at her with disgust, but then sighed. _'She is mine now.'_ He had to do something more important, but he just stood there and watched _his_ girl ran to the broken boy. Ichgo sat near her lover.

"Aoyama-kun," – she murmured, as tears ran down her cheeks and landed on his face. He smiled weakly, while transforming back.

"I was born to protect you…And I did my best till the end…I love you Ichigo…Goodbye…" His head turned to the side. His eyes closed and he passed away.

"No…" – she murmured, hoping that he will open his eyes and smile again Then it hit her. "NO! AOYAMA-KUN! AOYAMA-KUUUUN!" – she screamed and shook him violently. Kisshu looked at her actions curiously.

Then a little annoyed.

Then furiously.

He teleported behind her and ripped her off the bloody body. "Stop this! He is dead!" – screamed the mad alien. As Ichigo didn't move he pulled her close. "You're my now, koneko-chan…" – he murmured, burying his head in her wonderful-smelling hair. Ichigo was too shocked to move.

But they forgot something important. And this important thing, or better things, or even better The Mew Mews were standing behind them and watched the scene with pure horror. "Ichigo-onne-chan!"- screamed Pudding. "Get away from her!" – screamed Minto. Kisshu slowly turned around. "You still there? Then, - his dragon swords appeared once again, - I will kill you." "As if!" – screamed Minto, but Zakuro was faster.

"RIBBO! ZAKURO-" – she was cut of, when Kisshu shot a huge blast on her. Zakuro fell on the ground and Kisshu threw a second blast. It hit the wolf -mew and Minto rushed towards her idol. "ONEE-SAMA!" – she screamed terrified. The kneed next to the purple-haired girl and tears escaped her blue eyes.

Zakuro looked up and said in a weak tone:" Minto…Its up to you…Protect them…Minto…You…" – she closed her eyes. To sleep forever.

"NOOOOO!" – screamed Minto, completely forgetting her mission.

Meanwhile Kisshu didn't sleep and teleported right behind the bird-mew. "Don't worry, you will see her soon," – he said and stabbed her into the back. The sword went right through her heart and Minto fell on top of Zakuro. Dead.  
Kisshu grinned evilly and looked around.

Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding were staring at their dead comrades in horror.

"I will never forgive you-na-no-da!" – screamed Mew Pudding and shot an attack at Kisshu. The alien easily dogged it and waited. Lettuce and Pudding attacked together, but Kisshu smirked and teleported behind them. Both turned around and were hit by a blast right into the face. Kisshu laughed maniacally and wanted to finish them, but suddenly stopped. '_If I am not mistaken, Taruto likes this monkey-girl…And Pai? Is that_ _even possible? Nah, whatever. If they want them they will get them…if not, well…'_ – he smirked and landed on the ground.

"You…bastdart !" – a beaten Ryou murmured and tried to stand up.

"You are still alive, huh?" – said Kisshu, but made no move to attack him.

"I will never forgive you…YOU WILL PAY!" – Ryou screamed and transformed into a cat. The little grey cat hissed and jumped on Kisshu, trying to claw him, but Kisshu was faster. He turned around and sliced the little cat's head of. An expression of pure shook crossed the cat's face and it fell on the ground. Kisshu smirked, "I'm done here…" He turned around to see his strawberry.

Ichigo watched the scene like through deep fog. She knew she had to help them, but…how? Her pendant was in Kisshu's pocket… She tried to get it back while grabbing him round his tiny waist, but she failed. It should have been like this: she would transform and save Aoyama. It should have been like this! But now everything went wrong. Such a small thing, her pendant, changed her life like _that. _It… just couldn't be, could it?

She saw everything: Minto and Zakuro in a pool of their own blood, Alto's body and his head, Pudding and Lettuce covered in dirt.

And him.

The monster named Kisshu, who stood in the middle of this horrifying scene. He turned his head her way, a sick smile on his dirty face. The look he gave her told Ichigo that her life is over. "No…" – she whispered.

He appeared in front of her and grinned. Ichigo backed away: "No…" She started sobbing.

Kisshu picked her up like a broken doll, stoke her hair lovingly and kissed her forehead. "Yes," – he said and teleported with her.

Ichigo closed her eyes. She was too shocked to cry. _'It's the end. It cant get any_ _worse._'

If she knew, how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Abuse and humilitation scene in the middle of the chapter. You have been warned. Don't like don't read. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own this story. Enjoy**

"**Future changed for the worst"**

**Chapter 2**

"I wonder where Kisshu is." – said Taruto. Pai worked on his computer and didn't even look up. "Oi, Pai! What was his mission again?" – the little guy asked. "Capture the mew-leader." – was the answer. Taruto sighed, "It's boring without him." Pai remained silent.

Suddenly they heard a teleporting sound and turned their heads to see a smiling Kisshu and a horrified Ichigo appear. "Kisshu!" – Pai said in stern voice.

The green-haired alien smirked,"Hey buddies." "Why is she like this? We need to get information out of her! The Mew Mew's weaknesses!" Kisshu's smile vanished. "Don't worry about that, - he said in a dark voice, - I just killed them."

"WHAT?!" – screamed Taruto. Even Pai looked shocked. "All of them?" – he asked.

"No, only the bird, the wolf, blondy and…, - he stopped to look at Ichigo, - the Blue Knight and Aoyama Masaya. They were the same person, interesting, isn't it?"

Pai nodded, "Interesting indeed."

Taruto gulped," Is Pudding alive?" "Yep, she and the fish-girl are beaten, but alive. If you want them, get them fast, before someone finds them."

Taruto blushed. "I-it would be boring without her…" - he murmured and looked at Pai. The eldest alien's expression was hard to name. Then he nodded. "It will be good to find someone to experiment with."

Kisshu looked at them with disgust. _'Can't even show their true feelings…'_

"Whatever, - he said aloud, - if you excuse me, I want to have fun with my price. I'll kill her later anyways."

The 2 Aliens teleported out, leaving Ichigo alone with Kisshu.

"So, strawberry, what should we do now? Oh, I know, I'll show you my room. For, we are going to be _roommates_." He grinned maniacally and teleported.

They reappeared in a strange place. It was the same dimension, the same green-ish sky, but it had walls. Hard, cold, orange walls. There was not even a bed there.

Kisshu put Ichigo on the floor and grinned. "Do you like it?" – he asked.

Ichigo looked at him. Suddenly, she was angry. Furious. "NO! - she screamed, - I hate it! And I hate y-"

Kisshu quickly covered her mouth. "Will you just shut up? You are mine! I said you will live there and You will. Don't like it, huh? Well, on our planet people have nothing! NOTHING! Got that?! Be grateful, that I didn't kill you!"  
More tears escaped her beautiful eyes.

Kisshu couldn't stand her sad eyes. He slapped her over and over again. "STOP IT! – he roared- That wont work! I will do anything I want."

When Ichigo was too shocked to speak, he smiled. A sick smile. "That's good, - he whispered, and caressed her cheek, - Do you know what I want now?" - his eyes flashed a blood red and he ripped of all her clothes. Even her undergarments. "I WANT YOU TO SCREAM FOR ME!"

* * *

He raped her. Merciless. He covered her body with bite marks and hikeys and his saliva. He nearly ripped her breasts apart.

She screamed and begged him to stop, but he didn't listen.

Instead he pulled her legs apart and ate her out. It should have been a nice feeling, but it wasn't. It felt sick.

She was frightened. She didn't want this. He did.

She screamed, begged, cried. He was getting annoyed by this and showed his manhood into her mouth. He was pleased; she nearly choked at his cum. She was breathless, speechless and wanted this to end.

_'I'll kill her anyways.' _

_'Just do it already,_ – she thought, - _so I can be together with my Aoyama-kun.' _

Sadly for the poor, little girl, Kisshu only started. He pulled out of her mouth and trusted his manhood into her vagina. Ichigo screamed. His was rough, hard and huge! Not to mention, she was a virgin. She had always imagined her first time being wonderful, soft, loving, and meaningful. With Masaya!

Kisshu came into her. Ichigo was too shocked to wonder, why he didn't even moan. _'Masaya…Masaya…'_ "Masaya…" – she whispered. Kisshu panted, but forgot how to breathe for a second. _'She…she is still thinking about him? Is she stupid?! HE is dead!' _

His blood began to boil. He started slapping her again. "NO! – he screamed, - You are mine! Mine! Got that?!" – he roared. He stopped for a second. Ichigo coughed up blood. It spread in her mouth, mixed with his cum and nearly caused her to vomit.

"You will be mine," – he murmured. Ichigo wanted to back away, but he grabbed her by the arms, twisted her around, so she was facing away from him and standing on her knees.

"You will learn to respect me, you will learn to obey me, you will learn to beg for me, - he murmured, as he ran a clawed hand from her ass to her pussy, - YOU WILL LEARN TO LOVE ME!" He pushed his member into her womanhood and rocked inside her. Ichigo was too weak to scream, to weak to fight.

'_Aoyama-kun, I'm so sorry. But I hope_ _we will meet in heaven. Wait for_ _me! It won't_ _take too long.'_

Kisshu raped her over and over again, till her body was exhausted, her tights, ass and legs covered in his cum.

He loved this sight.

Finally Ichigo collapsed, but he continued. She couldn't cry anymore and slowly lost conscious. But in her dream-like state she could feel the heat in _this_ area.

He continued his assault. He had dreamt about this so many nights. He wasn't going to get tiered, until he covered her whole body with cum. This was his sick goal. And he was nearly done.

* * *

Meanwhile Pai and Taruto were flying through the city. Their goal: to find Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding. Not very successful till now.

"Gosh, were can they be?" – asked Taruto. He was a little annoyed, but, and at the same time, worried. What if Kisshu killed Pudding (and Lettuce) already to see their stupid faces, when they find their favourite Mews in a pool of their own blood? Taruto shivered. He didn't want to see Pudding like this. He wanted her to be happy and smile at him:_'Taru-Taru, you are here!' _The little alien blushed.

Pai, on the other hand, had no illusions considering Lettuce. He was sure Kisshu didn't harm them, but he wasn't sure how they would take all this situation.

But he could care less. Taruto was going to play with Pudding, that wasn't such a big deal.

Pai would use Mew Lettuce for his experiments. And that was the only thing he would do. He had more important things to do, rather that play Love-relationship.

He had to eliminate human kind, _'reset'_ the planet and save his people. No time or space for an affair.

Besides, he knew that Lettuce loved that blond guy. The way she looked at him, with worried eyes and smiling kindly, made Pai feel a little uneasy. No, he wasn't jealous, but if he could switch with the blondy, he would.

But life wasn't a piece of cake. Especially for a cold-hearted-smart-alien like Pai. So he simply pushed his all-too-human emotions away, so he wouldn't have to deal with them. It was easy for him, for he always did so. First it was painful and hurt like hell, but he got used. Although deep down he knew: if he could, he would change that.

But, oh well, no time for that.

They arrived. Taruto gasped and looked away, trembling. His child-mind could not take the horrifying scene. Dirt, blood and corpses.

"Pai, - he whispered not daring to turn around, - are they…"

"Alive," - murmured Pai, who wasn't terrified by the scene as much as his little brother. Although he was still shocked.

'_Kisshu…I always knew he is a killing-machine, but I never thought he would…just like that…I thought he was weak!'_

The tall alien shook his head and put a cold hand on Lettuce's neck. He could fell her pulse. He sighed in relief. He then checked on Pudding, who was also alive. And told Taruto to fly down. The little alien teleported next to him and picked up the unconscious Monkey-Mew. Pai did the same with lettuce and both guys teleported.

They appeared in their dimension. Taruto put Pudding down and looked at her. She was covered in dirt and blood. He looked at his elder brother.

"Pai, can you heal he-them?" He didn't want Pai to know that he cared more about Pudding. "Yes, but I wont do that for some humans." – was the answer. "But-" "But I can test my new medicine on them. If it works, they will be healed." "But what if it kills them?" – asked Taruto in a worried voice. He was even a little worried about Lettuce: if something happened to her, Pudding would cry. And he didn't want to see her like this. "Just help them, okay?" – he pleaded.

Pai frowned,"Could you leave me alone? I have to think." Taruto looked uneasy about leaving his friend alone with a scary looking Pai, but he had no choice. With a sigh he teleported out.

Pai frowned and started to work.

* * *

Lettuce slowly opened her eyes. At first she didn't understand where she was or that happened. Then it hit her.

Mew Mews. Shirogane. Killed. Ichigo.

Lettuce quickly sat up.

'_What happened to Ichigo-san?_' – she asked herself. She looked around.

She was in a room. A dark one. A cold one.

She was laying on sort of rock. It felt cold.

Then she noticed that she had transformed back. But something w missing. Something important. She looked around again. At first she didn't notice, but then it hit her again. Her glasses. She looked around for them, but couldn't see anything.

Suddenly she saw light. A door opened, she guessed. A tall figure stepped in.

"You are awake," - stated a male voice. He came closer.

Lettuce felt a little dizzy so she backed away from him.

"Don't be afraid," – he said and bent over.

Lettuce wanted to close her eyes, but right in time he put something on her nose. Her glasses. She blinked in confusion. She was staring straight into the cold purple eyes of Pai.  
And awkward silence followed. She didn't know what to say in such situations. She was getting nervous from all the questions buzzing inside her head.

"How do you fell?" – asked Pai.

"I-i am fine. Thank you." – she muttered and looked away. _'How…how can ask him…But I have to!'_

As if reading her mind Pai said:" You want to know what happened, right?" Lettuce nodded weakly.

Pai sat on the rock. "First, Kisshu was given a mission: capture on of you and to get her here. We had to discover your weaknesses. Of course he choose Mew Ichigo. I don't know what happened, but he came back with Mew Ichigo and told you he killed all of you. Then he said you and Mew Pudding were alive. Taruto begged to save you so I healed you. Then he took Pudding with him. I believe she is awake by now." He was staring straight in her eyes while telling this.

Lettuce couldn't believe it. Her comrades – dead? And Shirogane too? Tars formed on her beautiful eyes and she wiped them away. "What… what happened to Ichigo-san?" – she asked, being sure Kisshu didn't kill the Mew-leader.

"I don't know. But he said something about having fun, so…" He didn't have to finish. Lettuce perfectly knew what _'fun'_ he meant. All her worries about Shirogane, her first love, and her friends vanished. They were dead, true. But at last they were saved.

They won't have to watch the Earths end. Lettuce was sure: now, without them protecting the human-kind, the aliens would achieve their goal.

But she mostly feared for Ichigo. The pure read-head. A crazy alien would kill her or…worst, only because she didn't love him. Couldn't love him.

"A-and what is going to happen to us?" – she asked.

"I believe, Taruto will take care of Pudding. Kisshu…I don't know what's going on in his sick mind. And you, - he looked at her with his dark unemotional eyes,- will play the guinea pig for me. I have to make some experiments to discover how to save our planet."

Lettuce flinched. Guinea pig. . But at last not a toy like Ichigo.

"Stay here. You have to recover. I'll call you for dinner." – he turned to leave.

"W-what is going to happen to the people on earth?" – she asked, though she knew it perfectly well.

Hope dies last.

He stopped right in front of the door. "They are going to die." – he said and walked out.

Lettuce cried herself to sleep.

**So, I think that was enough. I believe there a going to be a few chapters before the end. Also, I would like all people, who read this and want it to go on to leave a review. It pisses me of if someone reads the story, but can't write a few words. Are you embarrassed, or what?**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Until next time. **

**Mafa. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do own this story idea. Read and Review, please. Enjoy.**

**Future changed for the worst.**

**Chapter 3**

"Why-na-no-da?" asked Pudding, looking at the brown-haired alien with curiosity.

Taruto frowned, "I told you, you have to."

"As much as Pudding wants to be with Taru-Taru, she has to go back. Protect her siblings. And her father. And all the people on the Earth."

Tears formed on her eyes," Because Kisshu killed Minto-nee-chan, Zakuro-nee-san and Ryou-nii-chan…And Aoyama-nii-chan…" She wiped the tears away and looked at Taruto: "I have to protect every one with Lettuce-onee-chan and Ichigo-onee-chan."

"You don't have to, - said Taruto, - you can stay here. Your friends will be here too. Besides, - he leaned against a wall, - all humans are going to die soon anyways."

Pudding flinched, "What?!"

Taruto didn't sense her fear and nodded, "Yeah, Pai is working on some project or machine or whatever to eliminate all humans and then_ 'reset'_ the planet, like he refers to it. After the humans die, the Mew Aqua will purify the planet and it's going to get as beautiful as it was, as our ancestors left." He sighed.

Pudding wasn't as exited about their plan as the little alien felt. "B-but…"- she whimpered. Taruto looked at her, "What?"

"You can't do that, Taru-Taru! Think about all the people, who will die! Children, Adults, Elderly People. How can you do that?! What if your family were to die?!"

"THEY ARE DIEING!" – screamed Taruto on the top of his lungs.

Pudding backed off. "What?"

Taruto looked at her with tearful eyes. "My parents, my friends, - he whispered, - even the one's I hated back then. They need our help! I, - he sobbed, - I don't want them to die."

Pudding forgot for a moment about her duties and rushed over to Taruto. She hugged him tightly and told him: "Don't worry Taru-Taru; everything is going to be okay!"

He cried on her shoulder and wasn't embarrassed for once.

Pudding remembered her family, but couldn't let Taruto go just now. He needed her. And, maybe, he would help her, when she needed him.

* * *

"What is this, Pai-san?" – asked Lettuce, looking at the green substance in the bottle with curiosity. And fear. For, she had to drink this strange mixture.

"This is a medicine from a powerful disease that killed most of our people. It's still killing them…" – his voice broke, but he shook all feelings off. "I'm going to test it on you, but first I will inject the disease."

Lettuce's blood froze. "B-but, is the medicine…can it even heal the disease?"

Pai frowned,"That's what I am trying to find out. And I have to test in on you. But, don't worry, - he said, seeing Lettuce's frightened face, and even tried to smile, but failed, miserable, - I tested it on a few animals and improved it."

'_What happened to the animals?'_ – Lettuce almost asked.

"So, don't worry, it will definitive heal you in a few minutes." _'Hopefully,'_ – he thought to himself.

He took a syringe from the table and reached out for Lettuce's arm. She looked away and closed her eyes.

"It will hurt a little," – he murmured and Lettuce felt the needle break her skin. It felt weird, and she wanted it to stop.

"Done," – said Pai and released her arm. Lettuce opened her eyes. There was a purple bruise building around the area, where Pai had injected her.

"When…when are you going to use the medicine?" – asked a scared Lettuce, who couldn't stop staring at the bruises appearing on her arms and legs.

"Just a little more, - he told, typing something on his computer, - I just need to make notes." He glanced at her once again," About the symptoms." He started typing again.

Lettuce sighed, trying not to think about what would happen in a few minutes or so, if he didn't inject the medicine in time.

Suddenly she felt enormous pain run through her veins. She bit back a scream not to sound weak. But a whimper escaped her lips and betrayed her.

Pai looked up, as if sensing her discomfort. Or his over-sized ears helped him.

"Just a minute." – he rushed to his table to get the medicine into a new syringe.

Lettuce bit back another scream, for the pain started to get unbearable. She felt like everything inside her was exploding. Her blood rushed like crazy. Her head felt dizzy. She wanted to scream, to crash her head against a wall.

"Pai-san, - she managed to say, - hurry…" Pai was preparing the syringe.

"PAI!" – screamed Lettuce. The alien rushed to her side and injected the medicine, just when Lettuce thought she is going to die.

After it was over Lettuce simply collapsed from all the pain, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Lettuce-oene-chan! Lettuce-onee-chan!" – she heard a voice. A childish tone. A worried one.

Then a second voice exclaimed: "Pai! What did you do with her?!" This voice was also childish, but it sounded…manlier? Yeah, perhaps, and a little angrier.

Then a husky and much older voice said:" I told you. I experimented with the medicine. The disease is very strong. And she is a human. Of course she took it worse, that our people, but I gave her the medicine. She lives and the symptoms are vanishing faster than I thought. Seems like the medicine is much better, than it was originally."

"And that makes it okay?! What if she is hurt?" – asked the childish-manly voice.

'_Stop quarrelling?!'_ – thought Lettuce, trying to move and open her eyes.

"Stop screaming, Taru-Taru! Look, she is awakening!"

Indeed, she was. She finally managed to open her eyes. Light hit her face and she grimaced.

"Lettuce-onee-chan, are you okay?" Lettuce looked up. Pudding was looking at her, worried. Taruto was standing beside her. And Pai looked at her with curiosity. Lettuce sat up. "I-I am fine. Sorry for making you worry."

Pudding hugged her tightly. "It's okay! As long as you are fine, I'm happy-na-no-da! And Taruto is too, right, Taru-Taru?" – she looked at him happily.

Taruto huffed ,"I don't care about humans. I was just curious, if she died or not. After all, Pai had to test the medicine and-"

"How dare you say something like that! – yelled Pudding, - You are my fried Taru-Taru. You are supposed to be happy for me!"

Taruto turned around, blushing like mad, "I'm no-"

"Taruto, stop screaming, - said Pai in his usual calm voice, - I have work to do. Get out, and take your little friend with you."

Taruto looked at him, amber eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare tell me what I have to do! And she is not-"

"I'm not little-na-no-da!" – yelled Pudding. Their little marathon of screams and insult was disturbed by a teleportation sound.

Four heads turned to look at Kisshu.

The alien was different. No cockiness, no smirk, no jokes. His eyes weren't sparkling. They were dull. Empty. Almost, as if he was…dead.

His head turned to Pai. A piece of paper appeared in front of him. He handed it to Pai. "That's a plan for the machine you are working on. I improved it a little. Now it can use the Mew Aqua to heal this planet, after we reset it."

"But we don't have Mew Aqua!" – Taruto blurt.

Kisshu looked at him, with a smirk, but his eyes remained cold. "Oh, but we are getting some. Now." He turned to leave, but stopped to look at Pai. "Start working."

Pai gripped his teeth. He hated Kisshu's attitude to all of them, but he had to stay calm and not lose his authority. "Does Deep Blue-sama know about this?"

Kisshu laughed. A cold, emotionless and empty laugh. "Pai, Deep Blue-_sama_ doesn't know anything, 'cause he is not there anymore." "Bastard! What have you do-"

"I did nothing. Well, not on purpose." He turned around. "Apparently, the human boy I killed back then was Deep Blue's host. That's why he could transform into the Blue Knight."

Both Lettuce and Pudding flinched. _'Aoyama-san…/Aoyama-nii-chan!'_

"And if Deep Blue was to awake, he would have used the boy's body, but alas!" - he smirked.

Pai opened his mouth and closed it. What could he say? How could they save their planet without a leader?!

"What do we do know?" – asked Taruto.

Pai came back from planet _"Panic!"_ and said in a cold and serious voice:" I will take care of the machine. Kisshu, go collect the Mew Aqua."

"And what do I do?" – asked the small alien, now looking excited.

"Take care of the Mews."

Kisshu turned to leave once again.

Taruto sensed that Lettuce and Pudding wanted to ask him about Ichigo, but were afraid and still too shocked to see or to talk to the murderer of their friends.

So he collected his courage and asked the new and kinda scary Kisshu: "The Mew Mews wan to see Ichigo, can they?" – he gulped, feeling nervous.

It was strange. Kisshu was his brother, even if he was adoptive; Taruto never felt uneasy about him. But now, his friend had a strange black aura surround him, and make him scarier than he already was.

"Whatever." – said Kisshu and teleported out.

Taruto sighed and looked at the sceared Mews with a huge smile. "That wasn't a _'no'_. Lets go!"

* * *

She was lying in the corner. A small blanked covering her naked body. Her clothes were torn. She was sleeping on the hard ground.

Pudding and Lettuce were more than shocked.

Taruto had just teleported them to Kisshu's _'room'_ and left.

Pudding rushed over to her friend. "Ichigo-onne-chan!" – she shook her violently, fearing that she might be… Lettuce kneeled next to her, to listen to her breath, but suddenly Ichigo opened her eyes and jerked away from them, eyes huge with fear.

Both girls were too shocked to say something.

Their friend, Ichigo, always happy, friendly, good-looking, daydreaming, was now a mass with unwashed red hair and big red eyes. She had cried. A lot. She blinked slowly, as if not believing that her friends were alive and here.

"Ichigo-onee-chan…" – whispered Pudding, as tears slid down her cheeks. "Ichigo-san, don't worry, it's us." – said Lettuce softly.

Ichigo remained silent.

Her friends nearly lost hope, but then Ichigo whispered: "Lettuce…Pudding…"

Hope rose again. Tears fell down their cheeks and blurred their vision.

Suddenly they were both crushed into a tight hug. "Girls, - whispered Ichigo, - you are here…alive…" She wept into their shoulders for…how long? Hours? It didn't matter for them. They were hugging her too and crying.

Crying for their friends, families, and planet. And for themselves.

Because their happy future changed for the worst.

* * *

"Ichigo-san, are you alright?" – asked a worried Lettuce.

Ichigo run over to the green-ish lake and vomit. She sat up straight and coughed. "I'm…I'm fine. Don't worry, Lettuce." She even tried to smile! But her smile disappeared and she bit her lip, so not to scream. Pain. She felt enormous pain rush through her body. She tried to stand up but collapsed.

Lettuce ran to her friend and helped her up. "Ichigo-san, you are ill! We have to go to Pai-san."

"No," – Ichigo shook her head. Not in a million years would she go to Kisshu's brother and ask for help.

_'Kisshu!' _

She shivered inwardly, thinking about the green-haired alien. He hadn't touched her since_ that _day.

Twice a day he brought her some food and water. Then he would leave and she would sit there, thinking about her life. Which was over.

Sometimes, rarely, she would think about Kisshu. He had changed. A lot. He wasn't flirty, cocky and happy. No "koneko-chan", no kisses, no nothing. He was cold, emotionless and scary. Not that she cared. She hated him, after he had raped her. She shivered again. These nightmares still hunted her.

But it was okay. Her life was over. Not that she cared about that either. After Masaya's death...

_'Aoyama-kun…'_

Tears escaped her eyes.

Lettuce shook her lightly. "Ichigo-san?"- she asked worriedly. Ichigo ripped herself from the horrifying memory and focused on Lettuce. "Lets go Ichigo-san. Lets go. He will help you."

Ichigo shook her head. "No. No! NO!" – she yelled. "I don't want to." – she whispered to Lettuce.

The green-haired girl smiled kindly. "Alright. Then I'll go alone."

* * *

'_Morning sickness, strange eating habits and old one's changed. She is moody…But could it be…that she is…?' _

Such thoughts run through Lettuce's head and made her nervous. She was concerned about her friend's health. And there was only one person – alien – she could go to and ask for help. Pai.

_'I hope he will help me. And not experiment…'_ She gulped and entered the scary laboratory, looking around. He was typing on his alien computer and looked quite busy.

"Pai-san…" – Lettuce started.

His ears perked up and he looked at her. "Mew Lettuce, - he greeted her, - is there anything you need?"

Lettuce looked away for a moment. _'Maybe I shouldn't…' _ "Lettuce?" – Pai's voice had grown suspicious and….worried?

She took a deep breath and shot him a glance and looked away, not standing his piercing gaze. "I need to go to an Earth shop." "What for?" Again – deep breath. This time she looked him straight into the eyes. "I need to buy a pregnancy test." She blushed darkly at the strange look Pai gave her.

* * *

"Ichigo- san, are you done?" – asked a worried and somehow excited Lettuce.

She was standing outside the alien bathroom, which Pai gave them permission to use.

The purple-haired alien was still a little confused, when not shocked. After she told him it was for Ichigo he calmed down a little and nodded, as if understanding her worries and fears.

As if he too was suspicious about Kisshu's and Ichigo's _relationship_, if you could call that so.

He didn't let her go to earth, but he gave her some alien pregnancy test. It looked very similar to the human one. Pai had checked it, so to convince Lettuce it would work with Ichigo.

Then she gave the test to a rather confused cat-mew and sent her to the bathroom. And now Lettuce's worries would fade away. Hopefully.

"One minute!" – came Ichigo's voice from behind the wall.

Lettuce breathed in and out. '_Everything is going to be_ _fine!'_ \- she told herself and calmed down.

But this wonderful didn't last for too long, then suddenly she heard a yelp in the bathroom.

"Ichigo-san? Is everything alright?!" – asked a worried Lettuce, not daring to come in. Luckily she didn't have to. Ichigo stepped out, her face paler that usual. She held the test in front of Lettuce's face, as tears leeked down her cheeks.

* * *

She was crying. Uncontrollably. She screamed, sobbed, burying her face into her hands. For, the floor has cold. Her life was definitive ruined. It was just over. "I…I want to die…" – she sobbed and choked, and started crying even more. This continued until she ran out of tears and lie there, feeling numb.

"Ichigo-san, let us in, please." – she heard Lettuce's voice. The redhead had closed herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. Neither Pai nor Taruto could teleport in. It was teleport-safe for a reason.

"Ichigo-onee-chan! Come out-na-no-da!" – she heard Pudding say.

"We will solve this Ichigo-san. Trust us."

"Yeah, Pudding has 5 siblings to take care off. Remember-na-no-da?"

"SHUT UP!" – Ichigo screamed suddenly. She lost her temper. She still felt numb, but_ this _thought still made shivers ran down her back and made her stomach twist. She started crying again, pressing her fac against the cold floor.

_'So_ _comforting…'_

Tears freely ran down her red cheeks, but she didn't sub. She had no strength left. Until she drove to sleep.

* * *

As she opened her eyes, it was darker. Not night dark, but the lights weren't so bright like in the bathroom. This must mean, she was in Kisshu's _'bedroom'_.

She slowly sat up. Her head felt dizzy, so she hugged her knees and rested her head on them.

"Finally awake, huh?" – she heard a voice say, which made shivers ran down her back.

She jerked her head up and her vision blurred. Still, she could see Kisshu's figure standing there. He wasn't facing her. She laid her head against her knees once again and turned it slightly, so she could see the room, but not _him_.

"If you ran away like that again, I'll kill you. I'm sick and tiered of chasing and searching for you. Got that? I have other things to do."

Ichigo remained silent. "I have to go, but when I come back, you better be here, got that?" Still silence. He sighed slightly. It felt like a growl to Ichigo. She heart footsteps. He was going away.

"I'm pregnant." – she said, hoping that her voice wouldn't crack with sobs. Surprisingly, it sounded strong. Even if only to her ears.

Kisshu stopped for a moment.

Something like hope ran thought her, but she pushed it away. He teleported. She closed her eyes, hearing him say only one thing.

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, dear readers. This is the 4 chapter of this stupid story. I'm not sure, but I think it's going to end soon. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own this story idea. Enjoy.**

**PS: I'm currently working on a cover for this…**

**Future changed for the worst**

**Chapter 4**

"A good idea, indeed." – said Pai, looking at the large alien display. It showed the obvious. Thousands of Chimeras were attacking all big cities all over the world. Humans were panicking. Politicians were quarrelling like little kids. One blamed the other. The other blamed a country. The country got furious. And so on…

Meanwhile, people were running away from all the horrifying things they saw. The Chimeras killed most of them. And were still killing them. Nothing could stop them. Not the army. Not the politicians, who for the first time wished they could cooperate.

But with whom? The aliens were hiding on their basement. Watching the human race, the people they hated the most, die. Or rather, get killed. How pitiful they looked, trying to use their army and machines and all the useless things to defeat the Chimeras. Little did they know that it was just the alien's idea to pass the time. Their real power was about to explode. And not just a _poof._ Rather, a _kaboom!_

True was, their spaceship was a big and scary time bomb. It wouldn't destroy the Earth; it would eliminate the humans and their stupid inventions. Then the Mew Aqua (which was collected shortly after Kisshu's killing spree) would heal the planet, and make plants grow, animals come back to life. _The Genius plan_ made by Pai, improved by Kisshu.

Speaking of the aliens. They were still standing in font of the display. Kisshu was thinking about their great victory, minus the excitement. His mind was dark and scary, just like his appearance and character. And his soul.

Pai was feeling wonderful. Joyful and utterly happy. Much better, than it the past five years. Earlier, he had contacted their planet, to share the great news. Their people were more than happy and were already planning to come back. Luckily they had a lot of spaceships left. But not all of the machines would fly back home. Simply because there weren't so many people left.

Pai sighed. _'Not the time for melodramatic thoughts.' _

Pai looked at Kisshu, curious what the green-haired alien would say. But he remained silent. Who knows what was going on in his head? Pai could only guess. Not that he cared. But he was intrigued.

Kisshu had changed. A lot.

Pai assumed it was his split personality syndrome. There was a carefree, funny, caring and teasing Kisshu. He would pop into Pai's lab and bug the hell out of him. Or he would annoy Taruto. Pai didn't like that Kisshu.

Then, there was his dark part, which would come out, while he was fighting with enemies or battling with Ichigo's stubbornness. This wasn't a serious part of him, like Pai had hoped at first. No, it was worse. This Kisshu was bloodthirsty, aggressive and uncontrollable. A killing machine. Cruel, cynic, coldblooded. Because of this part he was chosen to go on the mission to earth.

Not that Pai liked this side of him, but it was much better, than the all to "friendly" one. And, of course, it was much better, than _this_. By _this_, he meant the utterly new Kisshu.

He stood there, no emotion displayed on his face. No happiness, no triumph. Cold, empty eyes stared at the screen. He merely nodded at Pai's compliment.

The purple-haired alien frowned. Suddenly it hit him. His own thoughts sounded strange, but that was the only way he could call it. His insane part took control and he killed people. Then raped a girl, he claimed to love. And he understood, that, even if she could forgive and forget the first part, (talk about Stockholm syndrome); she would never love him after what he did to _her_. This was exactly what every sane human would feel. So maybe Kisshu did understand it. And the thought that he had destroyed his own dream and love killed him inside. Not that he looked perfectly fine outside.

"I think we should activate the bomb right now, or what do you think?" – Pai asked him.

"You are right, but maybe we should wait a day or two. We haven't proved the Mew Aqua yet. What if it doesn't work correctly?"

Pai nodded slowly, as if considering his opinion. "Yes. I think you are right, we-"

"Watcha doing?" – a very happy Taruto teleported in. He hovered in the air, sting cross-legged. "Wow! – he exclaimed, looking at the display, - you two did good work."

Pai nodded. "And you did that all pretty fast. How many months passed again?"

Pai shrugged, "About 9, I believe."

Taruto turned to the green-haired alien,"Oi, Kisshu! Let's go play something. I'm bored…"

Kisshu didn't even look at him and started working on the alien-computer. "Go to your monkey-friend. I'm busy."

Taruto gasped, Pai frowned. This was strange. Kisshu used to play with Taruto all the time. When they were kids, when they started training to be the best worriers; even when they came down on Earth. But this reaction offended Taruto.

But the little alien swallowed the bitter pill. He wouldn't show his disappointment. Still he said: "She said she is busy. And Mew Lettuce is with her too."

Pai's ears perked up. "What are they doing?" – he asked.

Taruto shrugged. "Dunno. Something's up with the old hag, but they won't tell me." Pai flinched. Kisshu swung around abruptly, eyes huge.

* * *

"Push, Ichigo-san!" – Lettuce tried to make her voice calm, but ended up sounding worried and somewhat excited.

"What do you think, I'm trying to do, dam it!" – hissed Ichigo and let out a scream of agony.

"Why is she so angry-na-no-da?" – asked Pudding, holding a towel in her hand, ready to help Lettuce.

"Oh, don't worry, Pudding-san, - said Lettuce, - every pregnant woman was mood swigs. And the ones who get kids right now, are much more awful."

Ichigo hissed," I bet you would be screaming Bloody murder if your kid would have kicked like hell 9 freaking months and then-Ahhh!" She winced in pain. Tears escaped her eyes and bit back another scream.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-san, it's almost over. I can see the head." – Lettuce now sounded really optimistic, as if she just has seen the future and was sure Ichigo would live happy even after. _'No…I never will be happy…Not without Aoyama-kun!'_

A few tears ran down her cheeks, due the pain. Both emotional and physical_._

'_Don't think about that now! Geez, your child is about to be born!'_

Ichigo flinched slightly, hearing this strange voice in her head.

'_Your child is more important! Think of it!'_

Ichigo screamed again. She knew it perfectly well. The child wasn't to blame for the horrible things his or her father had done. The little unborn being just wanted to live. He didn't care about the fighting, the Earth, the emotions his mommy was feeling. He wanted to live and to be taken care of! And that was all to talk about!

"Ichigo-san! – Lettuce exclaimed, - keep pushing! It's almost over!" Ichigo barely heard her.

At first she was shocked, numb, and afraid of all this mass. She even thought about abortion! Just to make Kisshu suffer. Not that he cared. Their relationship was still the same. He would bring her food and water, then leave. Not once did he ask about her health, the child or if she needed something.

However, when she was already 4 months pregnant, he brought her into a large room with a big bed and said she could stay here and use it like she pleased. Later she had learned, that it was Pai, who told him to do so.

'_It doesn't matter! He is the father, you are the mother. If he doesn't care, it's up to you! You have to make your child happy, so he or she won't lack the presence of their dad. He will be around. But it's up to you!' _

_'Yes! I will!'_ – thought Ichigo and screamed.

It stopped so abruptly, she couldn't even understand why she didn't feel any pain.

"Done!" – Lettuce exclaimed in triumph.

"Good job, Ichigo-onee-chan, - said Pudding, wiping the sweat off of her head, - Lettuce-onee-chan did great too!"

Ichigo lay back in the huge bed and panted. It was over. Finally, she had brought her child into this world. A strange feeling of comfort flood inside her. And then she felt it: mother instinct.

She opened her eyes and looked at Lettuce. "Can I…see him?"

Her friend smiled, handing her the small thing in the white blanked. "How do you know it's him?"

Ichigo took her baby into her arms carefully and made a face: "He kicked so hard, I knew it was a boy."

"A wild one." – said Pudding.

'_Just like the father'_ Ichigo shivered.

The baby cried and struggled, obviously not liking being covered in a blanked and feeling the need to swirl his little legs around freely. Ichigo hugged him closer. "Hey, there. Relax, it me…" He stopped struggling and snuggled closer to his mommy.

Pudding sat beside her. "You did great, Ichigo-onee-chan. And you too, Lettuce-onee-chan!"

The green-haired girl smiled. "Thank you, Pudding-chan."

_*Slam*_

Taruto burst in, not bothering to knock and forgetting he could teleport. The girls looked up. "Taru-Taru? What are doing here?" – asked Pudding calmly and curious. The little alien stared with wide eyes and pointed at them with his index finger. "I knew you wer-" He stopped, lowered his finder and his face changed from over-exited to confused. "What are you doing?"

"We helped Ichigo-onee-chan, - said Pudding, - here Taru-Taru. Have a look at your nephew."

"My…nephew…" – he gulped, clearly not understanding a thing.

"Taruto! – Pai's angry voice rang behind him, - Didn't I tell you not to run into someone's room?! What are you thinking!?" The angry alien entered the room, glaring at Taruto.

Behind him Kisshu appeared, looking around with these cold eyes of his. Their gazes met and Ichigo felt somehow tired.

She handed he little boy to Lettuce and laid down on the soft bed. Pudding covered her with a white blanked, smiling happily. Ichigo tried to smile back, but failed. She was just too tired.

"Pai, they have a kid here! And they are calling it, I mean him, my nephew!" – Taruto looked confused, rather than shocked.

Pai came up to Lettuce, and looked at the little thing with an undefined emotion.

Ichigo watched his every move, afraid he might hurt him.

"Don't worry, - he said, as if reading her emotions, - I won't harm him. I'm just curious." He cocked his head to the side and gave the little boy a long look. He was pale, with dark, almost black hair. Also he looked like a small angel. Pai frowned at his own thought. "He looks healthy to me," – he murmured.

Taruto gathered his courage and peeked over Pai's shoulder, as he still was afraid, the little creature might hurt him.

Pudding giggled, "Taru-Taru, don't be silly, he is just a child. He won't eat you. I bet you taste yucky."

Taruto huffed, while the girls giggled. "S-shut up! – he muttered, - I'm not afraid of anything!" He came closed to the boy in Lettuce's arms. "Huh, but he doesn't look like Kisshu. And he has nothing from you!" – he pointed at Ichigo.

"The DNA is a very interesting thing, - said Pai, - it's hard to explain, but lets just say it accumulates all appearances from the generation, so you could look like your great-grandfather. Besides, he is just as pale as Kisshu, so he did inherit something from our DNA. It's pretty strong."

"And he has Ichigo-onee-chan's dad hair. So he has something from Shintaro Momomiya! – exclaimed Pudding.

Suddenly, as if aware of all the attention he was getting, the boy yawned and opened his big eyes, looking around with curiosity. His big _blue _eyes.

"Oh," – made Lettuce.

Pudding blinked, "Why does he have blue eyes-na-no-da?"

Hearing this the resting Ichigo flinched. A small smile spread across her lips. If it wasn't for the pain, she would have jumped up and did a little happy dance_._

'_Blue…Just like the Blue Knight's…Aoyama-kun? Is this a sign? You don't hate me after all? I'm glad…'_

"Kisshu, if I'm not mistaken, your mom's eye colour was blue." – said Pai.

Hearing this, Ichigo's blood froze. _'No! No! Not him! Not his family!'_

Kisshu frowned and took a step closer.

Ichigo cut his eyes at him, her mother instincts telling her, he could hurt her child.

'_But it's not only mine. It's his too. Surely he won't do anything…' _

Kisshu looked at the child with unemotional eyes. As if it was an object and not a living human. Or better, human-alien hybrid. The little guy stared back and mad some cute noises, as if recognising his father. Kisshu looked unimpressed. "No, my mother's eyes were dark blue." His son whimpered again.

"Here, you have to learn how to hold him,"- Lettuce said quickly, handing the child over to him. Kisshu looked stunned for a moment, his grip loosened, as if he would let go and let the child fall on the floor.

Ichigo hissed," Don't you dare!" Kisshu looked at her for a second. His grip tightened.

Ichigo laid back on the bed. Something inside her, told:_' Its okay. He won't hurt him. He is the father.' _Her eyes closed slowly. She yawned, snuggling into the warm bed.

Kisshu looked at his boy for a moment, his thoughts running like mad, then he gave him back to Lettuce and teleported out. "Let's go," – was his last command.

* * *

"No! You can't do back!" – yelled Taruto, staring wide-eyed and angry at the monkey-girl.

Pudding was experiencing a strange new feeling. Finally she understood what _'déjà vu'_ meant. It was interesting, but this time, she wished she wouldn't feel it. "Taru-Taru, don't scream. Pudding likes you very much, but Pudding has her siblings." Her voice cracked and she wiped the tears away.

Taruto was shocked for a moment. Seeing her cry has always made him feel uneasy, as if it was his fault. Well, it was his fault. But… Oh, it was frustrating!

"And Pudding has to protect them-na-no-da. Please understand." She looked at him with these wonderful brown eyes and Taruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Taru-Taru," – she whispered again.

The alien boy looked away. "B-but I don't want you to go! If you go back, you will die!"

"I know-na-no-da," – she said in a calm voice.

This shocked Taruto and he looked at her again. Just like her voice, her eyes and face were calm. Not unemotionally, not cold. Just calm. "That's why I wan to go back. When it happens, I want to be home. They need me, I need them, - her eyes shone with affection, - You would do the same, wouldn't you, Taru-Taru?"

He studied her. She looked pretty healthy. So why was she talking crap? Crap, that didn't make sense and couldn't go through his thick skull. She wanted to die with her family? That-  
It hit him. The realisation was bitter, for he didn't want to lose his friend, but it felt good to know she would do the same thing like him. _'Maybe they aren't all selfish…'_ He quickly fought this though of.

'_Humans are selfish, Pudding…she is just an exception in this rule…'_

He sighed, giving in. Then he looked at her on last time, mentally shooting a photo and burying it in his mind.

He frowned at her, not to show his disappointment. "Fine, - he said bitterly, but trying to sound cold and disinterested, - if that's what you want." He stretched his hand and a teleportation hole opened. Pudding didn't hesitate to go inside.

"I hope you are happy," – he murmured, turning away, so she wouldn't see these stupid tears that were appearing in his eyes.

Pudding turned around to glance at her friend. Yes, even if he was her enemy and was going to destroy everything she loved, he was still her friend. That was stupid, but Pudding knew it was the right thing. She didn't wan to hurt him. "Thank you, Taru-Taru, - she smiled, tears appearing in her eyes, - Don't cry." She stepped into the hole and was gone. Taruto swung around and screamed on the top of his lungs: "I'm NOT crying! Why would I cry for you?! You are just a human!"

When he saw, that she was gone, his heart ached. He didn't know why.

"Stupid, heartless, selfish, childish human." – he muttered and wiped the tears away angrily. "I hate her."

* * *

Lettuce wiped the tears away. She knew this wasn't right, but still. Living, when her friends were dying didn't feel right either. She continued to search for something in the lab, praying that Pai wouldn't come back soon. She looked in the desk, in the bookcase_**,**_ even on the table. Finally she found what she wanted. In on of the bulbs was the life-threatening disease. She found a new syringe and quickly poured the liquid inside.

"What are you doing?!" – she heard an angry voice behind her. She grabbed the syringe, aiming to eject herself.

"FU RAI SEN!" Wind knocked her over and the liquid flowed on the ground.

Lettuce panicked: her plan went wrong. _'Now or ever!' _She ran over to the table, knowing that Pai was right behind her, and grabbed a random flask.

"NO!" – she heard Pai scream as she drank the blood-read liquid. The next second she dropped it and couched up blood. The substance ran down her throat like liquid fire and burned her insides. The wanted to scream and the same time to vomit. Or better, to die.

"What did you do?! Are you stupid?!" – she was yanked away from the table and roughly turned around. Pai grabbed her chin, aiming to stop her from swallowing the poison. But, alas! Pai notice it quickly and backed away, his eyes huge. If it wasn't for her burning throat, Lettuce would have noticed the emotions in his eyes.

Fear, shock and…regret?

"It's to late now, - she choked out, - it it's killing me." Her eyes closed and she fainted.

Pai couch her and shook her lightly. She came back to her sense and stared wide-eyed at him. She half smiled, to his great surprise. "Pai-san, it's okay…I'm happy,- her eyes closed, - Sadly…we weren't born…in the same…era…"

His eyes widened as she collapsed in his arms. No breath, no blood rushing, nothing. Only a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

'_Is this…my fault?'_ – he wondered, but quickly shook of this all to human emotions. _'I didn't force the poison down her throat.' _

Still, he couldn't help but felt guilty.

'_Don't worry, unlike me, you will go straight to heaven…' _

A thought came to his mind and he immediately acted. He teleported with her and appeared… above an ocean?

Beautiful blue water was everywhere. Shining, sometimes changing to green, gorgeous blue water. Just like her eyes.

"Have a nice dream," – he murmured, dropping her body into the ocean.

'_It's time.'_ He teleported off.

Finally, was the time to unleash their plan.

* * *

Ichigo smiled down at her son, while the little guy feed on her breast. "I never thought I would do that when I'm thirteen…" – she murmured. Her son made some cute noises. "I bet you are tired. Go to sleep." As if he understood her, he yawned and snuggled close to his mommy.

Ichigo sighed, watching her little angel drive to sleep. It was strange how much she loved him. At first, when she discovered, that she was pregnant with Kisshu's child, she felt…numb. She didn't want it. She hated it. Simply because she was afraid her child would look like her rapist.

But now, she was, when not happy, then lucky. Lucky to be alive, to have her friends and her child. Sure she was too young, but it was kind of too late for an abortion. She had the sweet thing in her arms already and she wouldn't let go. No matter what.

It was kind of ironic. She wouldn't even let Kisshu take their son in his arms. She just didn't trust him. Not that he was disappointed. He wasn't even eager to do so.

'_That's not important.'_ – she thought and glanced down at her son. The little one was sound asleep. "Mamoru-chan."

She had picked this name because it meant "protector". Why? Maybe as a memory of the Blue Knight or maybe she just wanted to feel secure. Who knows…?

Suddenly she heard a teleportation sound and looked up, only to meet face to face with Kisshu. Her eyes widened and she brought her child closer. He kneeled next to her and stretched his arm to touch his son.

Ichigo backed away, her mother instincts screaming that he was danger. Kisshu grimaced and grabbed her by the arm. She whimpered, pressing her boy close to her chest.

"I have to take you to another place. This dimensions isn't necessary anymore. We are going to destroy it." He picked her up.

"And where are we going to live?" "On Earth." Ichigo frowned, "But…you said you wouldn't let us go back home."

"That's right, - he said in an ice calm voice, - you won't go back to the home of yours. It will be _our_ home." He grinned, "After we destroy these filthy humans. Then, thanks to the Mew Aqua, this planet will get as beautiful as it was."

Ichigo gasped, and started struggling, to get out of his tight grip. "No! – she screamed, - I won't let you do that. Never"  
Kisshu's grin vanished and he immediately dropped her.

Ichigo backed away. But this time she wasn't afraid. No, she was angry. Angry at this alien, who ruined her life, killed her friends and loved ones, and was threatening to kill all the humans on Earth. She laid her son on the ground, ignoring his protest, and watched her enemy.

"How dare you, - she muttered, - How dare you call the humans stupid, heartless and selfish?! You aren't better yourself! You are just as selfish as some humans! You want to kill everyone, so you and your stupid race can live her! I know you have nowhere to go and so, but does this give you the right to kill people and claim this planet as your own?! You are more horrible than any human could be!"

Kisshu hissed, "Shut up. I'm letting you and your little bastard live her, and you should be grateful! I could have turned you into a slave and you would be begging for me to spare your worthless life. Be happy for the few years you have left to live."

Ichigo didn't even blink, "I would rather have you kill me right there. Then I would be spared to never see your stupid face again."

Kisshu growled," Shut up." _'Before I murder you for real…' _

Ichigo still stared straight into his eyes. "You killed my friends, my love, took my virginity and humiliated me; then I was forced to live here and give birth to_ your _child. Then you tell me every human will die, me too. Sooner or later. I'm not afraid to die." She took a step closer, "Just do it already."

Kisshu frowned. Now he saw, what a wonderful girl she was. He may have broken her will, but he didn't break her soul. It was impossible. Her soul remained strong, and probably got even stronger.

Suddenly he felt an amount of hatred wash through his veins. She was just so perfect. Kind, strong, beautiful. He was worth her. He was much better, than any human could dream of being. So, why? Why didn't she love him?!

"If you would have obeyed me from the start, I would have treated to better. Much better. But now it is too late."

"I don't care. I never liked you from the start. I loved Aoyama-kun. I still do and I will!"

Kisshu growled, instinctively summoned a sai and tried not to care about the tears in her eyes.

She soobed,"And you…you killed him…YOU KILLED HIM!" She half glared at him, while her eyes started getting bigger and bigger. "MURDER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Kisshu roared, the feeling of hatred overwhelming him, "SHUT UP, WORTHLESS HUMAN WHORE!"

* * *

He didn't really mean it to happen. He didn't want this. This was his nightmare come alive. But he was blinded by the rage and…sexual frustration?

Anyways…He only came back to his sense, as Ichigo brushed her palm down her stomach. She was wearing a white dress, and so it immediately started turning red from the blood. The looked surprised, but not shocked. Maybe a little relived and…happy? Just like we are happy, when, suddenly, the things we dreamed about, but never considerate them to turn real, happen.  
But he was just too shocked to notice anything in her behaviour. His vision blurred and he dropped his sai. _'How…how could I….Koneko-chan….'_

Tears formed on his eyes, and Ichigo sweared to see some deep, hidden emotions, that she though he lost, while raping her, dancing in his eyes. Though she couldn't be sure, her vision was blurred too. She stepped back and leaned against a wall, gasping for air. Her son whimpered, as if sensing his mother in danger. "I-Ichigo…" – Kisshu reached for her right in time, when she collapsed in his arms. He laid her head on his lap and stroke her red hair lovingly_. 'It's too late…'_

Ichigo opened her eyes, her gaze running around, searching. When her gaze found Mamoru, she sighed in relief. Her son would be alright. Hopefully.

He gaze focused on Kisshu. "It's up to you now…Take care of him…You have to, even if you…hate him." – she whispered.

"Ichigo…"

She sobbed, "Funny, huh? I hated you back then. After all you did it's not unusual, right? But…hetaughtme to forgive. He isn't responsible for what you…we did. Just take care of him." She half smiled at him, "No bitterness in the heart…I don't hate you…Kisshu…" She let out a breath and turned her head to the side. When her heart stopped beating Kisshu ran his hand up her face and closed her eyes.

He was shocked, confused, and…guilty. She was forgiving him. She was forgiving _HIM_. After all he did. Was she stupid? No, just a human with a kind heart. He felt worse that ever._ He_ was the monster. The one who hurt this beautiful angel and deserved to die instead of her. But it all went wrong. He was living.

Kisshu shook of his thoughts. He had work to do. Save his people.

His gaze wandered from his love to their son, who was laying in the corned, whimpering. Kisshu smiled as he reached out for him.

As he took his son into his arms and rocked him to sleep gentle, the little one relaxed and made some cute noises, before falling asleep. A small smile appeared on the alien's pale lips, and his eyes almost looked sane.

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan. I don't hate him…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, dear readers. This is the last chapter of „Future changed for the worst". Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.**

**Until next time. **

**Mafa. **

**Future changed for the worst**

**Chapter 5**

"It's time," – said Pai and pushed a button.

The bomb blew up just like the famous _kaboom!._ The alien ship shone like the beautiful Mew Aqua, as the giant bomb exploded and an enormous amount of lava-like substance came rushing out of it. Unlike Mew Aqua, though, the liquid fire didn't heal anything. It ran around the towns, burying the buildings, the screaming humans and everything that was on its way. Villages, towns, cities, countries, continents were destroyed by this substance.

When the whole Earth was covered in lava, when the screams of terror and pain were muffled by rocks and the last human being let out his or her last breath… Then, it stopped. Well, the murderous lava, the crashing buildings and the Chimeras stopped. And slowly hardened.

But there was still _work_ to do. As if by command, a wonderful blue light escaped the alien base and flowed around…the world. This time blue liquid ran around the globe and covered every single place, healing it. When the whole planet was covered in Mew Aqua, it started glowing. Shining like something heavenly and just beautiful. Plants grew, animals appeared, the sun shone brighter than it used to. Or so it appeared…

But something was missing. Something important, unique and beautiful as well.

Despite the plants growing, animals wandering around, it was lonely…No children ran around, no parents watched them play, remembering their childhood; no couples declared each over their love. Not a single human inhabited the planet. Sad…

Only 3 lonely aliens were walking around, happy for themselves, for their families, and for all the people, who were going to come back and live happily. Still, some unhappy thoughts ran around in their minds. But why? Why did they feel so guilty? It wasn't the first time they killed. And they weren't guilty for killing all the humans. No, they were guilty for letting their _friends_ die.

* * *

Taruto stared at the beautiful planet, one little thought annoying the heck out of him and making him go crazy.

'_Pudding would have liked it…It's marvellous…'_

He gripped his teeth, and glared at a big green tree. As if this could help him!... But, lets not forget, he is still a child. His _best friend _had died. Because of him! But that meant…he cared. _'But she left me! Her family was more important!' _

Stupid tears appeared on his eyes and he angrily wiped them away.

'_It is her fault! I have better things to do!' _Selfish words, which he used to cover up his sorrow. But he was a child, suffering from loneliness, what could he do? A real worrier never showed his emotions.

Pai, however, wasn't feeling anything. Of course, that wasn't a surprise. After all, he was the serious one. Still, he felt something. Something strange and unusual. Guilt?

No. Rather, curiosity. Yes, it was insane and stupid, but he felt curious.

What was it like? What was it like to kill yourself?

Why did she do it? Because of her friends and family? Or because she felt guilty about being alive?

Or maybe it was fear?

What thoughts ran in her head, while she drank the poison?

He sighed, burying his head in his hands for a moment. This was indeed stupid. She was dead already. So he would never know – why. Alas!

'_Was it because of me?' _

A strange, unfamiliar and unwelcome felling overwhelmed him. Care.

Yes, he cared. Of course it was natural for a young man- alien - to care about a beautiful young woman (girl), which was just the ideal match for him.

But this was Pai! A heartless, cruel scientist. This was natural to everyone else, but unfamiliar to him!

He sighed again, pushing this all too human feeling away. Maybe he called them human, because humans were aliens for him and so were these feelings. Aliens. Unfamiliar. So he just pushed them away. Burying them in the depths of his heart, hoping to never feel something like that again. Really hard to do so for a living being, human or alien. But this was Pai. He was master in ignoring his own and everyone else's feeling. So it was… simple.

* * *

Two aliens stood there, thinking. Both were different, but common. They both were alive now and had to help their families and friends. No time to think about the past or the fantasies for a happy future with the ones they _liked._

No time, no place. But, thankfully, both were…sane. They still had feelings, dreams, goals. A future. The third, however, had nothing. He just wasn't aware of it. Yet.

* * *

Kisshu sat in the grass, also thinking. Or so it appeared. At ht first glance, he looked like a…busy man. Well, he had a lot to do_**. **_Raise his son; help his people and so on. So it appeared natural for him to sit there, staring into nothing. Thinking, also. True was, that, if you looked closer, you could see, that his eyes were…empty. Emotionless. Dead.

"I don't want to hurt you…But…you can't live here….no one would accept you…" He kept murmuring these useless things. By the look on his face one could tell that he was perfectly…insane. So young, so stupid, so lost.

His son was lying in the soft grass, not far away. Sound asleep. Not aware of his not all too happy future…

Suddenly, Kisshu stood up. His face was dark, emotions, if there were any, were unclear.

"You don't deserve this. You deserve much more. I will…" He walked up to his son and kneeled next to the sleeping child. The little one still wasn't aware of anything. Kisshu ruffled his short hair and stoke his face.

Still no emotions.

He looked away from the sleeping angel's face and summoned a sai. "I will send you to your mother and real father, - he raised the sai, - straight to heaven!"

The sword went right through his tiny chest. He breathed out and went still. Straight to heaven.

Kisshu laid the bloody sword on the ground and breather out. Then again. And again. Curse the physiologists who tell, this helps you. Well, maybe it helps humans, but aliens can't do much with it. He stood up, because he didn't know what to do. Then he looked at his child. _'I_ _have to…bury him…'_ He fell on his knees and started digging a hole with his hands. Dirt covered his arms and clothes_**,**_ earth gathered under his log nails. But he ignored it. He ignored the pain in his chest. And these stupid tears. He laid him into the small grave and covered it with earth. When it was done, he looked around.

Beautiful flowers were everywhere. He wanted to pick something matching and pretty. His eyes landed on a small blue flower._ 'Perfect.' _ He crawled toward it, no stretch left to stand up. He picked it up, and suddenly a gorgeous red rose caught his eyes.

'_Ichigo…'_ Was he getting crazy? No, it was impossible.

He was insane already.

He ripped the rose with such force, that a few petals fell down. More tears escaped his eyes.

'_I_ _always hurt you…'_ He put them on the mound_**. **_Blue and Red together. Random, but for Kisshu the perfect match. Just like green and pink could have been… But he never saw green flowers. Only cacti. But they were spiny.

He stood up, all tears dried, all emotions gone. He placed a hand on his head and kept walking. Walking away from the small cemetery, which soon would be forgotten. Thoughts run in his mind, driving him crazy. _'He is gone…She is gone…It's my entire fault…All of it!'_

* * *

"Look!" – yelled Taruto, grabbing Pai's sleeve and pointing into the twilight sky. The eldest alien glanced up. Hundreds of stars were flying towards the earth's atmosphere. Glowing stars.

Both Pai and Taruto stared at this wonder in awe. It looked like comets falling from the sky. But this weren't comets. These were spaceships. Both of them smiled, feeling happy. _'Finally' _

After thousands of years the aliens, the rightful owners of the Earth, are coming back. Finally, all the people, all their friends, and some of their family, would be happy. Live here and die here. On their promised planet.

They weren't selfish, as one might think. They didn't care about their leader, or how the warriors eliminated the humans. They were just happy and carefree. Who could blame them? They were living in horrible conditions. They saw their friends and family die. They had no food and water. Who could blame them for being a little selfish? Not egocentric. Jus self concerned.

"Hurrah! They are back! They are back!" – Taruto happily jumped up and down, just like Pudding would have done. Not that a thought about the monkey-mew crossed his mind. No, it was just a comparison_**.**_ Pai was also very happy. This showed the gleeful sparkles in his eyes and the tiny smile on his lips. It was an unusual sight. But who could blame him? He was still a living being.

Suddenly, Taruto stopped his monkey dance. "Hey! Where is Kisshu?" – he looked around, searching for his adoptive brother. Pai felt a little uneasy, as if a voice in his head told him: _'Find him! Find him! Before he does something unforgivable!' _ He scanned the area with his computer like eyes. _'Kisshu. You idiot, where are you?' _But he couldn't find the green haired alien. The stars blinded him.

"There he is!" – screamed Taruto, pointing in a random direction. Pai's head snapped towards it. He saw a figure walking. It was indeed Kisshu. But something was strange. He was walking like a robot. He used to walk like a warrior or simply like a cheerful buddy. The robot like walking was Pai's manner. Monotonous and scary, just like a true mad scientist.

"What's wrong with him?" – even Taruto looked worried. He mad a move to teleport, but Pai stopped him. "Wait. Lets walk. I think teleporting right in front of his face will scare him." And so, they walked. Fast.

* * *

'_If I hadn't killed them…If I hadn't killed him…Maybe then, she would have…loved me._

_But why? Why did I do it?_

_It was my duty. But why did I…do it…to her…I just wanted her to love me, but…Did I really rape koneko-chan? Why? WHY?! I hurt her…I hurt her! I killed her! Why? WHY! I killed our son. Our son! Why? WHY?! He was the only person left! Now I have no one! I sent her to heaven! To that bastard! And him too! They are together! Happy!_

_And I'm all alone. Here. I will never see them again. Never! Because I will go straight to hell. And even if I would go to heaven one day. She…she would never forgive me. I killed all she loved. And I killed our boy. Why? Why?!' _

He stopped suddenly. It hit him. Hard_. _

'_It's my fault…All_ _of this…That no one is left, that no one loves me.'_

'_All. My. F-'_He looked up, his insane eyes widening in realisation. _'If I wasn't born, this wouldn't have happened. Just like my father told me: I wish you had never been born. Am I…a mistake?_'

He screamed. An agonising scream. His weakened brain couldn't take it. He wanted it to stop. This pain in his chest. These thoughts in his mind. He wanted to stop thinking. To stop breathing. To stop…living.

He ran.

"Ichigo! I'm sorry!"

Tears escaped his eyes and blinded him. He kept running. Screaming on the top of his lungs.

* * *

Taruto gasped, "Kisshu! – he turned to the eldest alien, - Pai, what's going on?!" His expression showed pure terror, tears appeared in his eyes.

"We have to stop him!" – Pai growled.

Both ran after Kisshu, completely forgetting they could teleport.

* * *

He ran and ran and ran and ran and fell?

Blinded by tears or on purpose, but he ran directly towards a cliff and fell…or jumped?

Who knows…?

Pai and Taruto stopped abruptly, staring at the horrifying scene in front of them. Or rather, under them.

He was lying on sharp rocks. 10 meters below. Blood covered everything.

He was dead.

He was lying on his back and so they could see that his eyes were closed. His expression was…calm. Not insane, fearful or anything else, like minutes ago. Just calm. But not relieved. As if he knew, that he would go straight…to hell.

"Kisshu…" – Taruto whispered sadly. The tears ran freely down his cheeks and he didn't stop them. Just this once. He had the right to cry for his big brother and maybe his best friend. '_Kisshu…I will miss you…'_

'_Idiot.'_ – Pai thought bitterly. His face showed no emotions. Again. Still, there was a storm raging inside of him. It was hard to lose his brother. Even if he was adoptive. And annoying. Still…he was family.

Pai placed a hand on Taruto's shoulder. "Lets go. We have to meet them." Slowly he brought the little alien back to his sense and away from the bloody scene.

Taruto closed his eyes, trying to ban these memories and concentrate on a happy future. He allowed Pai to lead him and both aliens went into the opposite direction. Towards the flying spaceships.

They had a new beginning to start. A new and, hopefully, happy future.

What's with the rest?

All the humans, the mew mews, and the others, who protected our beautiful Earth.

Well, they are in heaven. Happy. Together. And that's all that matters.

Maybe their time simply ran out…Who knows…

Anyways…

The stars still shine as bright…

_**The End.**_


End file.
